Tubing hangers for subsea trees are deployed inside a marine riser and require hydraulic and/or electrical controls. In some cases, a subsea test tree or subsea safe tree is utilized above a tubing hanger running tool and also requires hydraulic and/or electrical controls. These controls are supplied through an umbilical that is clamped to the drill pipe during deployment every two to three joints. Deploying the umbilical and clamping it to the drill pipe while the rig is deploying a subsea device such as a tubing hanger and/or subsea test tree is time consuming due to the speed of the reel, clamping efforts, and mitigating the risks of damaging the controls umbilical.